yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Are You In or Out?
"Are You In or Out?" is a song featured in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, in which Sa'Luk convinces the remaining thieves to start following his command. Lyrics Sa'Luk: I remember a time When crime was sublime, There was plenty of loot in the lair. We'd plunder and pillage, And ransack a village, With nary a worry or care! Then along came this king With his soft-hearted dream, But he ratted us out in the end, So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup, And return to our roots once again! Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed, I'm the best, success is guaranteed! Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout? Better vote for me. Are you in or out? Thieves: We used to be smart, yes, Horrendously heartless In ravaging raids, we were rough We knew what we had To be blissfully bad; Then Cassim brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath; Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture we trust! Are you in or out? Sa'luk: Double-crossers or devout? Put your faith in me, Pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity Thieves: Are you foe or friend? Sa'luk: Here's the path I recommend! You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? Thieves: We'll go robbing in all the right places, From Agrabah dunes to Bali imagine the fear on their faces When we drop by for cookies and tea Sa'luk: Come along, boys! Follow me! Sa'luk and thieves: Are you in or out? Sa'luk: If you're with me, give a shout (Thieves: Yay!) I'll lead you all the way, Into the glory days, Thieves: We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Are you out or in? Make your choice now, sink or swim! Sa'luk: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout Thieves: What's it gonna be? Sa'luk: Consider carefully. Sa'luk and thieves: Are you in or out? The Magic of Friendship The Grand Duke of Owls: I remember a time When crime was sublime, There was plenty of loot in the lair. We'd plunder and pillage, And ransack a village, With nary a worry or care! Then along came Discord With his soft-hearted dream, But he ratted us out in the end, So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup, And return to our roots once again! Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed, I'm the best, success is guaranteed! Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout? Better vote for me. Are you in or out? Villains: We used to be smart, yes, Horrendously heartless In ravaging raids, we were rough We knew what we had To be blissfully bad; Then Discord brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath; Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture we trust! Are you in or out? The Grand Duke of Owls: Double-crossers or devout? Put your faith in me, Pretty soon you'll see I'm the duke of generosity Villains: Are you foe or friend? The Grand Duke of Owls: Here's the path I recommend! You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? Bushroot: We'll go robbing in all the right places, Villains: From Equestria dunes to Bali Megavolt: imagine the fear on their faces The Liquidator: When we drop by for cookies and tea The Grand Duke of Owls: Come along, boys! Follow me! The Duke and villains: Are you in or out? The Grand Duke of Owls: If you're with me, give a shout (Villains: Yeah!) I'll lead you all the way, Into the glory days, Negaduck: We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Quackerjack: Are you out or in? Make your choice now, sink or swim! The Grand Duke of Owls: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout Villains: What's it gonna be? The Grand Duke of Owls: Consider carefully. The Duke and villains: Are you in or out? Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs